Todd of War
by Fred-E
Summary: This is a That guy with the glasses fanfiction, put into the theme of God of War. None of the God of War characters are here since they are represented by the personalities of That guy with the glasses. ToddintheShadows is the "Kratos" of this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction for That Guy With The Glasses, so none of this story should be taken seriously. Every personalities and the God of War franchise is owned by their respective owners. This is only for entertainment so please enjoy.

**Todd of War**

**Chapter 1**

Todd was an ordinary guy, living in an ordinary life. He had friends, was going to school, he also was in a music band. He had a good life… until that faithful day. The day he saw that girl, with hair like a red burning fire and eyes sparkling like fireworks. That girl was Obscurus Lupa. As soon as he saw her, Todd wasn't the same. He tried everything to make her love him, but even at the first time that Lupa saw him, she was not interested at all. Todd wondered why she doesn't show a slight of interest for him. His devotion for Lupa turned into an obsession. His friends were concerned about this and questioned Todd on when he will stop thinking about this girl. He said only when she be my love.

This love, this obsession he have for Lupa was great, too great for his friends and his music band to handle, but he didn't cared even after leaving school. He now only had one goal, Obscurus Lupa. He tried to find her everywhere, to call her anywhere even on the TGWTG website. But then, he finally found the true reason of why she doesn't show an interest for him. One day, he was in his room in New York, drunk like always, and he manages to find the truth on the internet. The truth was that she already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend he knows too well. A boyfriend in the name of Phelous. At this moment, his obsession turned into rage and madness.

Todd - PHEEEEEELOOOOOOUUUUUUSSSS !

A strange dark figure responded to his call and appears on his mirror.

Dark figure - So, you need help.

Todd looked at the mirror and saw the strange person as she magically comes out of the mirror.

Todd – Who are you?

Dark figure – I am Nella, but not really. You can call me Dark Nella.

Todd – What are you doing in my room?

Dark Nella – I am here to help you. I watch you for quite some time now since you have met with that Lupa. You want her for you and you alone don't you?

Todd – She is so beautiful, sexy and hot. I have never met a girl like her in my entire life before. I really want her to be my girlfriend and no other girls will satisfy my side. But it's hopeless. She is with another guy and this is why she doesn't want to be with me. I'll be ready to do anything for you, Lupa. Phelous is just a bastard.

Dark Nella – Hum, then if you are ready to do anything for her. Are you even ready to kill?

Todd – What do you say?

Dark Nella – I give you the chance to finally be with your love, but for that you will have to destroy the one that she is with. The immortal Phelous.

Todd though a little bit of himself being with Lupa and being well together and being happy and living a good life. He loved her so much. Then, he highly though about Phelous, that canadian bastard. His obsession was too strong; he had to be with the one he really cares for.

Todd – I accept to take that chance, but I know that for some reason he can't be killed. Every time he dies, he comes back. How will I kill someone who always resurrects?

Dark Nella – There is only one way to kill an immortal. It exist an ancient orb that have the power to bring anything immortal to his original state, a mortal. It is called the fatality ball. If you find the ball and use it against Phelous, he will become mortal again.

Todd – So if I find this orb and kill the immortal, will Lupa finally be mine?

Dark Nella – I will do the necessary for that to happen. The orb is hidden well, actually in a dungeon located in the very depth your hometown Virginia. This will not be an easy task; this cavern is full of monsters and unseen creatures. You will need a weapon.

Dark Nella raises her hands in the air and a strange energy began flowing in the room. A strange dark light appears in the palm of her hands and blades with chains attached to it began to materialize. Once completely formed she took the blades and offers them to Todd.

Dark Nella – These are the blades of shadows. With these, you will be able to defeat the monsters as well as Phelous once mortal again. And since your reviewer name is ToddInTheShadows it is only fitting that the shadows will now become your power.

Todd took the blades and the chains began to roll in to his arms. A strange power began to flow inside him, a black powder covering all of his body. Transformed into a human shadow, Todd didn't need his mask anymore.

The real ToddInTheShadows had been born, and the true adventure, begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Todd was in his car, on road to Virginia to find the artefact. It was quiet and peaceful. That peacefulness did not last long, when another car bumped into his. Shocked by that attack, Todd looked who bumped into him. He didn't see him very clearly.

Todd – HEY ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!

A couple seconds later, the car bumped again into his. Todd looked again and sees that it wasn't a person driving, but a monster. An ugly goblin with pointy ears and large teeth was looking at him madly. The creature gave him a warning.

Goblin – GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM OR I WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU!

Todd – What! NEVER!

Goblin – THEN YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE, WE WILL OBEY OUR MASTER!

Todd heard very well the ``we`` and looked on his mirror. The goblin was not alone, they were an army. A full army of weird vehicles were chasing down Todd.

The goblin bump his car into his again, stronger and stronger. Todd needed to react fast. He decides to counter attack by bumping the car against the goblin. The car fight was raging while some of the other goblins were passing him and try to block the way. He was quickly surrounded by driving monsters. He needed another plan. He took one of his blade on his back and tries to attack the goblin on the other car while driving, which was not an easy task since every car was bumping him. He was sick of being attack by those cars.

Todd – That's it. Now you really pissing me off!

Todd took his blades and let go the steering wheel and the gas to quickly go on the top of his car. Once on top, the goblin vehicle was still harassing him.

Goblin – Hahahahah! What do you think you're doing, saying your last words? Hahaha

Todd took a swing and jump on the goblin's car. He took his blade and stab it in to the roof of his car to attack the goblin. The goblin cried in pain, as Todd enter the car by the driver window and kick the goblin out of the machine. He took the wheel and continues driving where he left of but the rest of the car armada was still chasing him. Todd decided to bump the car on one of the other car. With that attack the goblin lose control of his vehicle and crash on to the field.

Todd – Wow, this one was easy to take down.

Another goblin automobile had bump into Todd so hard that's it was his turn to lose control of his car. The car did somersaults on the road crashing the majority of the army in the process, creating a gigantic crash scene.

Miraculously, Todd didn't have a scratch. He stepped out of the upside down machine and stood up. He looked around him seeing all the cars piled to each other, flame and smoke coming out everywhere. He also sees that the fire was filling up one the gas tank of one of the cars. As soon as he sees that, Todd runs away of the car pile and an explosion was cause, lunching Todd into the air. He landed on the grass on the side of the road so he didn't get hurt again. He stood up again, and looked at the result of the explosion.

Todd - I don't think those monsters will be alive after that.

He was wrong. One monster popped out of the car stacks and growl, then another one came out and another one and another one and another one. Those pesky bastards were still alive after all this mess, they were fifteen of them. Todd was pumping with rage. He didn't want his life remove by those monsters and he want to have the chance to get that artefact, no matter what. He thought about Lupa and his future relation. He didn't want to give up that chance. He had to do it for her and him. He took his blades shouting to the monsters a very clear message.

Todd – FOUL BEAST, I WILL SENT YOU BACK TO THE DEPTS OF HELL!

The goblins sent a charge at Todd as he swipes his blades left and right to kill some of the monsters. One of them jump at his neck to strangle him, but that attack was short lived has Todd manages to pick him up and literally break him half, spilling blood and his insides all around him. Two other goblins attack, from both sides, but Todd was prepared, as he swings his blades like a cyclone cutting both of the monsters heads off. The rest of the group jumps at Todd creating a giant pile of bodies all on him. The weight of all the monsters on him was a little bearable because goblins were not heavy at all, so a pile of them was still supportable. He manages in one swing to get the pile out of him. It was his turn now to attack. He grabs one of the goblins and stabs his blade in the stomach killing it instantly. The goblins were numerous but not resistant. He continues swinging his blades at 3 of the goblins killing them with a couple of hits. The battle rages for another minute by the end. Todd was still standing without much difficulty. All that was around him now was a lot of blood, entrails, heads and bodies cut in half or cut in more than two parts.

Todd looked at his bloodstained blades and at his hands holding them. He didn't know he could do that, but the power of the blades of shadows was impressive. He put his weapons on his back and turn around to continue his way, but earthquakes as begin to be heard. Todd turned slowly around to see what was causing these. The shaking suddenly stopped, as a car was rising in the middle of the car pile. He saw something that will be a little bit more difficult to beat than fifteen goblins.

Todd – What the fuck is that thing!

A giant cyclop was standing in the mountain of metal holding the car high up in the air and growling very loudly. The giant throws the car at Todd as he barely managed to dodge it. After that throw, he jumped out of the car pile and growl even more. Todd stood up and takes his blades.

Todd – You ugly giant pile of fuck, you won't stop me for reaching Lupa.

Todd charge and swings his weapons at the monster, but this one was tougher than he though. The cyclop attack Todd with his arms very powerfully lunching him into the air like a puppet. Todd landed on the road this time and growl in pain by that attack. The cyclop approached the shadow to lunch another attack on him. Todd had a bit of difficulty to stand up and was hearing the ground shake by every monster's step. The one eyed giant tried to grab Todd. He waited that opportunity to counter. Todd pierces his stomach with his blades. As the monster growl in pain, the human shadow climbs on the monster slashing his body everywhere. When Todd reaches the head, he stabs many times the giant on the neck to make him suffer. The monster was growling powerfully in pain. Todd took that chance to finish the monster by stabbing the monster in his only eye. Todd jumped out of the monster before his fall on the ground, dead.

Todd – There, now stay down!

Todd was exhausted, but he still had some power left to reach Virginia, but since he had no vehicle left he decided to do the rest of the way by feet. Todd looked at the horizon, the sun was soon sleeping. So he decided to run in the sunset to his hometown… Virginia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

Todd was running for over an hour and somehow he didn't feel any fatigue. His new found powers were really amazing thought Todd. He needed to continue running because it was almost night. He sees the town in the horizon, he was close. But the more he approach the town, the more he could hear noises of people screaming, gunshots, growls, metal clanking and fire burning. He could even see as he approaches the smoke coming out everywhere in town.

Once at the entrance he finally saw what's happening: The town was under attack by monsters of all sorts: goblins, skeletons, undead warriors, archers and even some carrying guns surly stolen from some policemen. The people was running everywhere trying to save their lives, the police was a shooting the monsters but for some reason, they not seem to feel any pain and was more resistant than the one he fought back on the road. The houses and shops were burning, peoples and monsters were dying, it was complete chaos.

Todd – By the gods!

Todd decided to attack some of the monsters to help the people out. He took his blades and killed one of the goblins in the back. Another monster who has seen Todd called a little troop.

Goblin – It's the one the master have told us about, KILL HIM!

They charged at him with their wooden spears and their tiny swords. Todd sliced one of the goblin's head off while another one jump at him from the sides. He managed to pick him up and slam it on the ground and then squash his head with his feet. One goblin far from Todd had a gun and was preparing to point it at him, but he was ready. Todd stabs another goblin and swings the monster around with his chain to finally toss it on the goblin gunner. The rest of the little troop begins to fear Todd. He had literally killed 4 of their gang in less than twenty seconds.

One of the goblins – HE IS TOO STRONG FOR US, RETREAT!

As the troops tries to escape Todd swing his chained blades to capture one of them. Todd grabs the goblin and looks it in the eyes very angrily.

Todd – WHO SENT YOU? WHO HAVE GIVEN THE ORDER TO ATTACK MY TOWN?

Goblin – My master have ordered us sir. Even if you manage to kill hundreds like us, you will never kill the great and immortal Phelous!

As Todd heard the name, once again, his anger turned into madness. He gives the goblin his thoughts.

Todd – We'll see about that.

He took the goblin by the legs and tears him apart like a wishbone. The blood of the creature spilled everywhere, even on him. He didn't really bother though since his rage gave him the taste of violence and brutality and it tasted good.

He continues his way in town, as he saw an electronic shop with televisions at the front window of the shop for presentations. The television seemed to be out of service, it was making snow but not for very long. The visage of Dark Nella appeared in all the screens of the shop.

Dark Nella – I'm glad you have made it, but as you already know, the town is under siege by the minions of Phelous. There's not much time to waste.

Todd – What treachery is this? Why Phelous is attacking the town?

Dark Nella – Phelous has apparently betrayed Channel Awesome and he attacks all the towns that find his way. We all want to stop him but due to his immortality we can kill him. Only you have the possibility to kill Phelous and stop this chaos. You must find the fatality ball and fast. Go to your home, one of the reviewers has a gift for you and then head to the dungeon. You're our only hope.

As she said these words, the televisions start snowing again. Todd looked around him and though about Phelous and Lupa.

Todd – Phelous, I will never forget you, for stealing my love. This city will be your grave.

Todd said foot then to his house to find what will be waiting for him. After 45 minutes of running and a couple of monsters killing, he was finally here. He was in front of his house, where he started his reviews. He entered the house to find out that it was completely wrecked. The table were flipped over, the wall was filled with slashes and holes, windows were shattered, it was a total mess. Todd was in shock of that vision, he rushed everywhere in his house to see if someone was alive, but no one to be found, not even his parents.

He goes to his room to go get that gift that Nella talked about, but it doesn't seem to have anything special in there. He searches for a couple of minutes but nothing until he heard something behind him, like if someone or something was coming out of a magic portal. He turned around and found out that it was another horrible monster. A kind of floating skeleton ghost holding weird blades was coming out of the floor and growl. Todd took his weapons and prepares to anticipate that monster's attack. The wraith throws one of his blades at Todd but manage to block it. He took advantage of that attack to counter with success, but the flying skeleton was durable. The spirit growls and hides itself in the floor moving all over the room. Todd tries to see where it was moving but it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly an edge came out of the floor just in front of him. It came out so fast that he barely had time to dodge the attack and slashes his torso. Todd was fine but he was bleeding by that attack.

Todd - You son of a bitch!

The spirit giggled and disappears again. Todd focus on where he could reappear this time, he must be careful and get ready for the next attack. The spirit reappears in a rush by one of the wall and attack Todd, who managed this time to evade that attack. He tried to counter-attack but he was nowhere to be seen, he was hiding again. This time, Todd focuses and had an idea. He waited for that blasted thing to reappear. He waited for a sound to be heard and he knows that if he reappears it will be for him and nothing else. As he thought, a weird portal sound started to be heard and the wraith pops out of that sound. Todd manages to not only dodge the attack but also take the monster's arm and swing it to the ground. Holding the monster, Todd pick the monster's weapon and swing to the spirits neck bone separating the head from the body, killing it.

Todd was a little exhausted and hurt a little by that attack but he can still manage to stand up and continue. As he was finished with that thing a strange blue light started to illuminate the room. It was coming from the entirety of the door he entered from. As the light forms, he saw a familiar face.

Todd - Lord Angry Joe

Angry Joe – You have done well this far Todd, but your quest is only beginning and to continue it, you must find the three keys for the entrance of the temple. Start with your backyard there is something going on there.

Todd – What's happening in my backyard?

Angry Joe – There is a big hole there and it's filled with monsters. A man has actually stolen the first key that was in this room and went to that hole.

Todd – Then I must go after him.

Angry Joe – But before you go I must give you something. Take that gift, it the very source of my power. I give you my FORCE LIGHTNING!

As Joe said those words, Todd started to feel an amazing power within him. The power of Angry Joe. He was now able to shot electricity with his hands. Has he realize his new found power Angry Joe finish his speech.

Angry Joe – Use my power well Todd, use my power to defeat your enemies. Go fourth with the reviewers Todd; Go fourth in the name of Channel Awesome.

After those words, the light disappeared leaving him with the force lightning.

He decided to reach his backyard to effectively find a hole in the middle of it. He checks to see that he could not see the bottom. He doesn't know what awaits inside, but he must enter for the sake of his love for Lupa. As he thought about her, he took a deep breath and jump into the unknown.


End file.
